Love in the Strangest Places
by always-smile07
Summary: A girl and her best friend arrive in Japan for the best time of their lives but it will also be their weirdest


**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do own Ouran I am also living on the moon and am Queen of the world**

My name is Lucy, I'm Australian. My best friend Alex and I were chosen to go to a rich private institution in Japan for a student exchange program for a year. We couldn't wait especially once we saw the school's website.

'Wow, this place is huge,' I gasped as me and my friend Alex walked into Ouran High.

'Now you are free to look around for awhile and just get used to the place most of the student will have gone home already,' Superintendent Suou told us in English after he told us what classes we were going to have and how they do things in Japan

'Oh my God look at this place,' I exclaimed running around very where. 'The people who go here must be like super rich.' Both of us walked up to the top floor.

'Hey, Luce wanna have a competition?' Asked Alex we are always competing against each other.

'Hell, yeah!!' I replied.

'Ok, let's see who can slide the furthest on these floors. Look how slippery they are,' Alex said. I slid my foot across the floor he was right it was really slippery. Alex took his turn first and took a run up and shot right down the hall way. He got about 20 meters.

'I can beat that,' I boasted. I took my run up and slid. I was soaring I passed where Alex had landed and was still flying and then someone walked from outside a classroom. I couldn't stop.

'AHHH!!!' I screamed and flew straight into him. Books and pens went scattered everywhere and a laptop went flying into the air and came down on the floor with a crash.

'Gomen, gomen,' I apologized to the person. We both reached down and started picking up stuff. I looked up at the Japanese guy with glasses and gave him all his stuff. I then quickly rushed over to Alex who was doubled over laughing and dragged him away to look at the next room.

'You should have seen your face when you crashed into him it was hilarious,' Alex gasped as he caught his breath from laughing so hard and pulled a face.

'Well wait until you see your face after a catch you!' I exclaimed and started chasing him around the library until a voice in the loudspeaker said,' will Alex Grimshaw and Lucy Webb please come to Superintendent Suou office please.'

'I wonder what he wants?' Asked Alex.

'Ohhhh maybe we get to meet the people that we are staying with!' I yelled with excitement. We both rushed to the Superintendent office to meet who we were staying with for the next year. The secretary let us to see the Superintendent.

'I'm sure you are both really anxious to see who you are staying with so I will get to it. Mr Grimshaw you will be staying with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and they are both in your class,' a pair of identical twins with orange hair walked in and waved. 'And you Miss Webb will be staying with Kyoya Ootori who is in class 2-A,' a boy with slick black hair, grey eyes and glasses stepped into the office. 'Well I'm sure you are all itching to get to know each other so I will let you off.' Superintendent Suou said as we walked out of this office.

'A-a-bout before again I'm really sorry Ootori-san,' I stammered.

'This badly dressed person is the girl who ran onto you this afternoon,' one of the twins said in English. Badly dressed? I thought I looked pretty good as I looked down at my ¾ pants and my black tank top.

'I'm not that badly dressed am I?' I wondered out loud.

'Yes this is the girl who ran into me,' Kyoya Ootori told the twins as he pushed up his glasses. 'By the way that computer cost over 100,000 yen I will expect it to be replaced,' told me coolly.

'100,000 yen that's like $10, 000,' I gasped.

'Yes it is,' Kyoya told me.

'B-but I can't pay that much. I'm lucky to have $10,' I stuttered.

'She's right, she's always scabbing money off me,' Alex just had to say.

'Well it seems we have another one,' one twin said.

'Why Hikaru it seems we do,' the other twin replied.

'Haruhi will be pleased,' both twins then said.

'What are you talking about?' And who's…..oh my god you have a limo,' I cried in shock staring at the elongated vehicle.

'Just get in I can explain it all tomorrow,' Kyoya said.

'Well I'll see you tomorrow,' giving Alex a quick hug.

'This is going to be a really weird year isn't it,' Alex whispered in my ear as I was giving him a hug. I hopped in to Kyoya's limo as Alex stepped into the twins'. The ride home was deathly quiet the only words Kyoya spoke were to the chauffer. We got to Kyoya's house and I stepped out of the limo.

'Whoa,' I gasped. The house was even more magnificent than the school if that were possible.

We stepped inside and 2 maids greeted us and took our bags and coats.

'Shall we take you to your room Miss Lucy your bags are already up there,' one of the maids said.

'No, I will do that,' Kyoya offered. So we took an elevator up to my room. 'This is you room,' Kyoya told me. I opened the door and looked inside the room had to be about the size of my house! My bed was up some steps there was a full size bath room with a Jacuzzi and a living area with a T.V., lounge and even a computer!

'No way is this MY room,' I exclaimed.

'Well I'll leave you to get settled in,' Kyoya told me.

'Thanks Ootori-san,' I said to Kyoya.

'Call me Kyoya,' Kyoya said.

'Alrity goodnight Kyoya-senpai,' I mumbled.

'I shall see you tomorrow Lucy-chan,' Kyoya said as he closed the door behind me.

As I explored the room I thought Alex is right this is going to be a weird year.

**YAY First chapter of my first EVER fanfic so please oh please review it would mean so much in my ever boring world**


End file.
